


A bagginshield spy comic

by Cliopadra



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Drawing, Kissing, M/M, an attempt at a comic with conversation, and a bagginshield kiss to make up for it, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliopadra/pseuds/Cliopadra
Summary: A comic and a drawing for Diemarysues for the Happy Hobbit Holiday 2018 gift exchange.





	A bagginshield spy comic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diemarysues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/gifts).



> So, Diemarysues, here's your little gift.  
> As you said that you like Spy AUs and the characters "seeing each other all dolled up for a fancy dinner/dance" for the first time, i tried to make you a little comic (i know it would have been better as a fic, but i can't write to save my life). Unfortunately i'm not the best at writing conversations either so i hope it isn't too bad. As compensation i also drew you a little Bagginshield kiss as you said you like kisses, right???  
> Anyway i hope you have a happy holiday season and a lovely new year!❤

spy au

kiss between king and consort


End file.
